


I Watched You Disappear

by Evitcani



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Late night cuddling, M/M, Purring, pure fluff, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Tension he didn’t know he’d had suddenly eased and Brad kissed Taako’s temple, his dream unbroken by the touch.





	I Watched You Disappear

Brad ran his hand down Taako’s side and rested it on his hip, pressing his nose against the side of Taako’s. His breath brushed Brad’s lips with the moonlight. He closed his eyes, soothed by the sound of Taako’s heartbeat next to his. 

_He’s safe, he’s safe, he’s safe_ , he thought in spite of his nightmare. 

They could have died, but they didn’t and now the two of them got to live with that. He lifted his hand and rested it on Taako’s cheek. This is what he’d come back to after the end of the world, after his life had flashed before his eyes, and the life he’d wished he could have had. His hand shook like he’d break this dream with his clumsy, too big touch. 

Taako’s eyes fluttered opened, pressing his face against Brad’s and groaning like he’d stave off consciousness. Brad laughed and wrapped an arm around his chest. “Didn’t mean to wake you, sweetheart,” he murmured, voice rough from the nightmare.

“‘S fine, elves don’ sleep, bubala,” Taako lied, smile pressed against Brad’s cheek. 

“Oh?” Brad grinned and rolled, pulling Taako partially on his chest. “This is news to me.”

“Read a book,” Taako snarked back, wiggling his hips and hiding his face against Brad’s neck. 

“Isn’t that why I keep you around? You can read all those books while I’m sleeping,” he laughed and squeezed him around the middle lightly. Taako laughed sleepily against his ear. 

“Thass not all,” Taako demurred sleepily. 

“It’s not?” Brad shifted so he could look at Taako’s face, but Taako had already fallen back asleep with his arms around Brad’s neck and rumbling out a purr on every exhale. Tension he didn’t know he’d had suddenly eased and Brad kissed Taako’s temple, his dream unbroken by the touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
